Only time will tell
by Wonderwall-xoxo
Summary: Years after Dani's father has passed she has shut everyone off from her life and has made herself believe that she does not deserve love. She has closed herself out from the world and anything that has to do with friendships or relationships. Can the help of Santana, who is secretly and hopelessly in love with Dani, help her realize she is worth giving relationships a try?


Hi guys! I hope that you guys enjoy reading this story! Any suggestions, comments or questions are welcomed! Review if you would like! Thanks! 3

Wonderwall-xoxo

Dani's POV

So today is the day of my 23 birthday and what am I doing to celebrate? Absolutely nothing. I would go out and have a nice dinner with friends that I've known since I was 8, then we would probably want a little alcohol in our system so we would head on down to the local bar that we've been going to since we were 16, drink ourselves crazy and then eventually take our drunk selves to my apartment because we all know we wouldn't make it anywhere else alive and crash there until morning. We would then wake up the day after my wild birthday night screaming for some aspirin to make the pain go away and go out to eat brunch because we skipped breakfast. I would then excuse myself to the bathroom to sneak out and try to go home and get dressed because I totally forgot about the late lunch that I was supposed to have with my mom and girlfriend of four years. My girlfriend will probably get there late because she's fashionably conscious. So I'll use that time to talk to my mom about proposing to her. Then she'll scream and hug and kiss my cheeks over and over exclaiming that she was 'waiting for the moment I would ask'. She will then dig into her Chanel purse that I bought her last Christmas and pull out my grandmas old wedding ring she left behind for me when I get married. Then I'll start to tear up and she'll start to tear up, causing us to be a blubbering mess until my girlfriend arrives.

That cute little story could happen if only I actually had any friends. I have a cousin Quinn who I'm kind of close to if that counts. I hate birthdays. Their just another day of the year to make you realize you're a couples years away from dying. Society puts all this pressure on young people today. You must go out and have fun with your friends. You must have an Instagram, twitter or Facebook. I could care-  
"Dani? Are you here?" I hear a voice call. What is she doing here? She knows I never do anything for my birthday.

"We'll if you're not here I'm coming up the stairs...into your room...to bug you on your birthday...which I hope you didn't forget because you never celebrate it!" She yells through my door. I'm not even going to question how she got in.

Years after my dad died I closed everyone out including my mom, she tried getting through to me by sending my grandpa down to cheer me up. It didn't work. The craziness of Quinn's crying and hugging didn't do the trick. So she gave my emergency house key, which was meant for her in a time of crisis, to my only friend Rachel. If I could even call her a friend. We have a weird relationship...well that's not exactly true. She calls what we have a normal friendship but me, I disagree.  
Whenever Rachel decides to come over she feels the need to try and entertain me. She's always singing and I'm always not listening. To hell with her singing! It drives me fucking insane! She's an inspiring actress trying to make it on Broadway. Believe me when I say the girl will make it, she never shuts up and believes she's the best at everything. She's perfect for almost every role; they'll never have someone too scared to do anything. She wants the fame.

She quietly twists the door knob just in case I'm sleeping. She walks in and gasps, not expecting me to wide awake and looking fully functional.

"You're awake? I thought you would have been dead to the world" she excitedly says sitting on my bed making it loudly creek. The bed is pretty old, I've had it since I was 15 and I don't plan on giving it up until someone makes me.

"You know they sell cheap and slightly used beds at goodwill?" I ignore her attempt at a joke that is used to persuade me to get rid of my bed. The bed will not go. Rachel on the other hand…

"Rach they have doors for a reason. Entering and exiting, so in your case since you have now entered uninvited may I add, you can now exit. And no not at any time, right now would be good" I say getting up off my bed, which was extremely comfortable by the way, to walk into my bathroom. I was raised to be presentable when guests are over, although Rachel isn't really a guest. More like an unwanted intruder. Old habits never die hard I guess.. I walked into my bathroom and take a look in the mirror…if I actually had one. I hate mirrors! I hate looking in them, walking pass them or evening talking about them. My mom, Rachel and Quinn all think I'm crazy because I don't have a mirror. They all question how I get ready in the mornings, how I manage to do my makeup without looking like a clown or countless other stupid questions and I reply the same. 'It's just easier to not see'.

"You know considering I'm your only friend besides Carla from Starbucks, you should be nicer to me. You're so beautiful Danielle! If only you would let me set you up on blind dates! It would be perfect-"

"Don't call me Danielle, Rachel". I say lowly. I know she heard me because I heard the squeaking of my bed shift from excited squeaking to awkward, should I leave squeaking. She knows that I don't let anyone call me Danielle. I haven't gone by Danielle since I was about 9.

I walk out of my bathroom into my room, heading over to my drawers to grab some clothes to change into. Completely ignoring Rachel, I change in front of her deciding that if she wanted to leave she could but this is my room and my house. She'll end up going into my living room to watch TV until my mom comes over which will be in about 20 minutes. I walk back into my bathroom and tie my hair up into a ponytail. I'm getting pretty tired of the blonde hair, not that I can see it anyways. It's a constant battle with me struggling to see or even think if I will even look remotely presentable with any color of hair. Rachel and Quinn think I look good with blonde. I care what they think, I'm just too proud to say it out loud.

There's a loud knocking at my door, I know it's not my mom, she never knocks because she calls two minutes before she arrives telling me to unlock her door because she knows I won't help with anything she brings into the house.

"I'll get it" Rachel screams. As if I couldn't hear her already. "Hey San!" she excitedly screeches. What is she doing here? Is it three o'clock already? I go over to my night stand to check to the time. Shit! Two-fifty five, I'm shocked that she actually arrived on time, she never gets anywhere on time. She goes by her Lima heights time, on time or fashionably late! They latter for her. I hear giggling getting closer towards my room and I stand still knowing who will burst through my door any moment. The door knob twists and I eye it.

"DANI!" she screams running towards me with the door flying behind her, looking like it was in a race with her. I bend down on my knees with my arms wide open. "I missed you! Did you know that today was your birthday?" I giggle quietly knowing that, that innocent question warmed my heart. Anything she says warms my heart because let's face it, I'm in love with her mom and she's apart of her mom.

I pinch her nose softly and hug her even tighter. "I sure did munchkin. But you know now that you're here my birthday is even better-" quiet footsteps end my sentence.

"Lydia are you bothering the birthday girl? And hey I thought that I would have made your birthday better Dan.."

"Nope momma! I promise, she was waiting for me with her arms open really really wide!" she explains animatedly with her big-green brown orbs widening and arms spread as far as they can.

"Hey Santana" I say softly.


End file.
